1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for measuring images, and particularly to a system and method for measuring a border of an image of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in the manufacturing process and is closely interrelated to product quality. Generally, an engineer will use an image measuring machine to obtain an electronic image of an object. The image is stored in a computer and may be shown on a display device, where a program is used to determine precision of the object according to pixel data in the image.
One way of measuring a border of an image utilizes a method to automatically measure an edge of a workpiece. However, the present method needs to focus on the workpiece each time before measuring, and performing a binary image processing on the entire image captured by a charge coupled device (CCD) lens of the image measuring machine. Therefore, measuring speed is slow because a large number of calculations are performed due to the binary image processing of the entire image.